


A Good Run

by xXDaneAvisXx



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Family, Gen, How Do I Tag, Last Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1454317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXDaneAvisXx/pseuds/xXDaneAvisXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thoughts of one great athlete after an incredible match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Run

Title: A Good Run  
Summary: The thoughts of one great athlete after an incredible match. Pairing: Same as usual Author: E.A. Avis

***

‘ _It’s done_ ’

I thought as I tried to stand on my wobbly knees.

‘ _It’s over_ ’

I repeated as I once again tried to put myself upright as I listened to the thunderous applause of the fans inside the arena. I looked to where the commentators are and saw that they, too, were standing and applauding for me.

I never regretted being who I am, I never regretted that almost my entire life I had spent it with these amazing people who had either cheered or jeered at me my entire career. These is what I have been born to do, these is what I did to ensure that my kids have a wonderful life while they were growing-up. This is basically who I was.

I finally put myself upright while still trying to put life on my shaking knees, I looked up the ramp and within the darkness of the gorilla, I saw a shadow and I immediately knew who it was. As I made my way up the ramp still feeling the adrenaline wearing me down, still hearing the cheer of the fans around me, chanting their thanks in what I had done for them, I grimace a smile as I still see the shadow watching me from behind the curtain.

As I stepped beyond what the fans can see from, I shed my character as I looked across my wife, the one who had stood by me all these years, whom had loved me and supported me in everything, whom had given me three wonderful children who were all also there clapping their hands for their old man.

I smiled sadly as I opened my arms welcoming her, she immediately rushed in them as she sobbed in the crook of my neck, “It’s done,” she whispered “it was good while it lasted but it doesn’t matter to me or your kids. You did what you can do and you had exceeded their expectations. You don’t have to prove anything to them anymore.” She continued tearfully as I wrapped my decorated arms around her body as I hugged her tighter as I hid my face on her dark hair.

I nodded at her words while I took a hand and laid it out towards my three grown-up children, they joined in the hug as I heard my first born, my son who was following on my footsteps utter, “I’m proud of you dad”

As a father who tried to be there for all the milestones on my kids’ life, these mean so much. But to a father who had set an example, who had watched as his children made their names on the career paths they had chosen it meant the world to hear those words. I smiled as I pat his head affectionately, “Thanks son”

I looked around as we all parted ways and saw the other athletes I worked with, some I had shared my adventures with, and some I had gave guidance to who were all teary eyes at these moment. I looked past them and saw my opponent and the man who helped him get this achievement standing back with his own son and his wife, waiting.

I pulled myself away from the group with my wife walking behind me as we both approached the other group, I smiled at him, he was a good friend and losing this match against him was an honor we both had. I laid my hand out and he took it immediately as we bro-hugged patting each other’s back proudly for a great match we had put.

As we pulled away from each other, I saw that he was about to apologize to me for putting me through hell, I held my hand up and shook my head, “Don’t worry about it, it’s time I hang these boots up.” I informed him.

I looked at my wife and smiled, “It’s about damn time I spend some quality time with my family, I should not do these half-assed semi-retirement when my whole being feels like this whenever I come out after a match.” I kid. My wife smiled at me as she held on my arm, “So thank-you for giving me the last match anyone could ever ask for.”

He nodded as he turned towards his own wife, “Your welcome, and thank-you as well.” He replied as our wives hugged it out.

As I nodded at the younger man in their group and shook the hand of the man who had helped him attain this achievement, I told him before we parted, “Besides if we really want to harsh it out again, we could always put either our wives or sons against each other.” I joked which made all those who hear huff a laugh.

“And I’ll be game enough” my wife seconded making me smile.

I then nodded at the entourage I am leaving behind as I started my trek towards my locker room, my wife still following me with our kids behind her and the others smiling, cheering and clapping as we left them.

As I was about to open my locker room in which I was sharing with my son, I came face to face with the Company owner who shook my hand and hugged me tighter than ever. “I’m proud of you.” He whispered before he stepped back and patted my shoulder, “thank-you for the years you had shared with the company, for the years you had entertained the fans, you are one of the great athletes we have and we are saddened about the news of your retirement, but in behalf of the WWE we understand your reasoning. So thank-you once again Mark Calaway, for portraying the Phenom, The Undertaker for as long as you did, and for one hell of a streak.” He ended.

I smiled at him gratefully, “And I thank-you for taking a chance on me Vince.” I replied as I shook his hand once again before I stepped inside the room. Finally, it is time for me to shed Undertaker, the Phenom, and leave these all behind and come home and be who I really am, Mark William Calaway, a father, a husband, a grandfather and a ranch owner.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note:
> 
> It is not yet confirmed but I think this is the only probable cause on why ‘Takers streak has ended. I also just need to write about these or lose my head thinking things over and over again. For the questions on who the mysterious wife is as well as the kids, here is my answer.
> 
> In my head and imagination, there is only one woman Mark Calaway has married and her name wasn’t Michelle McCool but rather her name was Lisa Marie Varon (Victoria/Tara), and they also had three kids together who are; Randy Orton, Stacy Keibler and Mark Salling. Of course if Mark married Tara, Brock Lesnar married Candice Michelle Beckman and had a son on his previous marriage with an OC, and the son’s name is Dave Batista.
> 
> See, my head is weird but awesome. 
> 
> #DontRainOnMyParade  
> #AfterBirthdaySpecial


End file.
